Oni Kenshi (Demon Swordsman)
by Tetsuya Uzumaki
Summary: Zeshin Aoki is a mercenary known as the Oni Kenshi or Demon Swordsman, known for his swordsmanship and ruthless attitude. What happens when he makes his way in Roanapur, more specifically a rather well-known delivery company? Powerful! Dark! Oc x Revy x Shenhua x Yukio


Summary: Zeshin Aoki is a mercenary known as the Oni Kenshi or Demon Swordsman, known for his swordsmanship and ruthless attitude. What happens when he makes his way in Roanapur, more specifically a rather well-known delivery company? Powerful! Dark! Oc x Revy x Shenhua x Yukio

 _ **A/N: What's up y'all and welcome to the prologue for Oni Kenshi (Demon Swordsman)!**_

 _ **Now, before anyone flips, no I'm not abandoning any stories… Yet. I've been extremely preoccupied with school work and haven't had a whole lot of time to update anything (Which blows a f*cking' railroad spike, but whatcha' gonna do?). On top of that, I may be losing interest in some of my stories (Not Shian Kage, I'll get to that eventually once I get into a RWBY mood), so be on the lookout for any author's notes in my other stories for something like that.**_

 _ **Now, that being said, warnings for this story.**_

 _ **1\. Yes, this is rated M for blood, gore, extreme violence and lemons! This IS Black Lagoon after all so if any of that offends you, the back arrow is at the top of your screen.**_

 _ **No one is making you stay.**_

 _ **2\. Yes, the pairings in the summary ARE correct. If you don't like them, refer to point one.**_

 _ **3\. This Oc WILL be extremely powerful, possibly godlike (If so, I will edit the summary as needed). If I need to explain this again, then you haven't been paying enough attention. If this is the case…**_

 _ **USE THE BACK ARROW IF ANY OF THIS ISN'T SOMETHING YOU WILL ENJOY!**_

 _ **I will not tolerate flamers, especially when I've given you ample opportunity to back out. All flamers are are annoying assholes who can't bring a valid point to an argument and hate for no apparent reason. It's a waste of my time and patience, their time (Even if they don't see it that way) and everybody else's time and patience.**_

 _ **So, if you flame, just know that your impact is only negative and I will not tolerate it.**_

 _ **So, with my little rant over, let's get to it.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Black Lagoon or anything else that will pop up during the course of the story. I only own Zeshin and the story idea.**_

Prologue: Introductions (The Swordsman)!

*Third Person's Pov*

In the outskirts of a 'well-known' city in the South China Sea, a lone man was walking along the road with a newspaper clipping in hand.

He was in his early to mid twenties, about 24, with a swimmer's build and an almost ghostly complexion, which was contrasted by his shaggy black hair that came down to the base of his neck, and chocolate brown eyes that shone with a cold light.

His outfit was befitting of a ninja, a black sleeveless top over a vest that appeared to be black at the top and faded to white near the waist with a black cloth lower face mask and black fingerless gloves that came up below the elbows with steel plates along the arms and back of his hands. His lower body was clothed with a pair of black pants that faded to gray near the ankles, held up with a black sash, black tabi socks, and black sandals that came up to mid-calf with steel plates covering the tops of his feet.

He carried no visible weapons, but his stance and chilling glare exuded danger just the same.

He finally looked up from the newspaper clipping in his right hand to see a large wooden bridge, which in and of itself wasn't anything special…

Expect for the noose tied to one of the steel beams at the end of the bridge.

Zeshin raised an eyebrow, but otherwise didn't react. He continued to plod on, his sandals making no sound as he did, into the city. He tossed the clipping over his shoulder, revealing it as a job opening.

It was an opening for a delivery company, known as the Lagoon Company.

 _ **And so fell the Sword of Fate.**_

*End Prologue*

 _ **A/N: Yeah, I know probably not my best prologue, but I wanted to introduce the protagonist and this was the best I could come up with at the time.**_

 _ **The rest just seemed even more crap, so I settled for this. Don't like, then oh well. You can leave whenever.**_

 _ **Also, I've used Pyrotechnic Chick's Albino Assassin outfit as the 'inspiration' for Zeshin's outfit (In other words, I just changed minor details and implemented it), so check her out on Photobucket if I'm not mistaken 'cause she has some cool pics up there.**_

 _ **So, considering that I have Zeshin paired with Revy, Shenhua and Yukio (I have a plan for that, don't worry), send me pairing ideas for the other characters through reviews or PMs if you don't want people knowing who you ship.**_

 _ **So, let me know what you want to see and**_ **I'll** _ **see if I can make it happen. If it doesn't, then I apologize and I hope I haven't ruined the story for you.**_

 _ **All that being said, y'all know what to do. Review, Follow, Favorite and all that stuff, and I'll talk you guys later. Peace!**_


End file.
